


Stay

by Swagosaki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Crying, Demons, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Leaving? What Leaving?, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagosaki/pseuds/Swagosaki
Summary: Another small story to really show how this couple works.Jean-Baptiste tells Kaori that he has to go but she isn't taking it well.This will all make sense once I actually develop their story but for now, you get small little one-shots.





	Stay

“Screw you! Screw you!!” Kaori shouted as she jumped on Jean-Baptiste and hit him with her hand.

 

“You’re not leaving me! You can’t! I order you to stay!” She commanded, her voice cracking at the end as she felt the tears break free and rush down her cheeks, sobbing, “you always leave….you always leave me….just when I have you in my grasp for a second, you go away…” her voice trailed off with pause. 

 

Jean-Baptiste remained silent, standing there as he listened quietly.

 

“Every time….every single freaking time! Paris, Greece, England, Japan, Korea, Taiwan…every single country. Every couple of years. And I stay and wait just hoping you just went to settle the minimal business. But you don’t. You leave. I don’t know where you go or why you go. But you go,” Kaori lifted her head and grabbed his cheeks, squishing them between her palms. Her legs wrapped around him, to keep from falling.

“Jean-Baptiste you can’t leave me alone here, not by myself. I cannot handle it anymore. My heart can’t take it, and neither can my sanity.” Her face turned angry, her vision blinded by tears, “I’m afraid that if I blink, you’ll disappear.”

 

“Kaori…listen to me,” Jean-Baptiste’s voice was soft and gentle, “I never intended to hurt you. I would never want to hurt you. You were called here to protect humanity. And I…I don’t get called to go anywhere. I am stuck. I leave to travel, to find a purpose to be here. To find reasoning and knowledge. How else am I supposed to find you?”

  
Jean-Baptiste paused to look at his woman. He wiped a few tears from her eyes.

 

“You saved me, Kaori. But I need to find my own path. I need to-” his voice broke off, unable to continue. He pulled her against his chest, instead, wrapping his arms around her as tight as they could go without crushing her. His lips brushed over hers before he pulled back to look at her again. 

 

“This is the first time you’re leaving me with a warning,” Kaori whimpered out, “warn me from now on,” she whispered, lips against his own, diving in for another kiss that was longer than the last. 

 

Jean-Baptiste set her down, arms loosening their hold. Gentle fingers pushed a few strands of her hair back as he offered her a soft smile, “close your eyes.”

 

She did as she was told, listening as his footsteps moved behind her.

 

A brush against her nape as her hair was swept over one shoulder, the cold of a metal clasp fastened at the back of her neck. When it settled against her chest, she reached up to touch it, feeling the shape of a cross. Fresh tears leaked from her eyes as they fluttered open, “why are you giving me your necklace?”

  
She looked up as he faced her again, pulling her back into his arms, “so you won’t feel like you’re alone...close your eyes again.”

 

She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing a few extra drips from her lashes.

 

Jean-Baptiste gave her one last look, brushing his lips over hers, pushing her hair out of her face.

 

 _Be good, princess_ , he thought to himself as he headed over to his motorcycle. The engine roared when he started it up, like a lion ready for battle.

 

Once she heard this, she felt her throat tighten, more tears gushing out.

 

But she kept her eyes shut.

 

She slowly covered her mouth where they just touched for the last time, fingers shaking ever so slightly.

 

The roar of the motorcycle faded off...and he was gone.

 

 


End file.
